


Broken Apart

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, No Smut, Sory - Freeform, and hikaru only swears like three times, i apologize for my shit writing skills, i mean sorry, i wrote this at 3 am, maybe adding a second chapter?, theres not even that much affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kaoru disappears, and it's taking its toll on Hikaru. When his twin finally shows up again, Hikaru would think he'd be overjoyed, but there's another problem that's going to arise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 04/07/17 -- changed the summary because who the fuck wants to read a fic where i say i'm shit at writing summaries. also, who bookmarked this. who deserves a cookie.

It hadn't been that bad when Kaoru had first gone missing- he'd mentioned to Hikaru that he'd probably be home a little later than usual, and Hikaru had just went ahead and arrived back home at their usual time. 

When Kaoru didn't come home at the time he'd said he would, that's when the elder twin had begun to worry. The clock struck six p.m., and Hikaru had begun to wear a hole into the floor of the bedroom he and Kaoru shared with his constant pacing in a circle.

"Maybe Kaoru just stayed over at someone's house.." He mumbled to himself, and his golden eyes darted to his phone, sitting on the bed. He hadn't had one text or call from Kaoru all night, and that was what worried him. If he was going to stay out later than he'd said, he would have told Hikaru so he wouldn't freak out, right?!

Picking up his phone, Hikaru flicked through his contacts, finding Kaoru's quite easily, since there were so few people who had their number registered into Hikaru's phone. Sucking in a breath, the teen would tap on the 'call', bringing the phone to his ear. 

He was holding his breath now, listening to the endless ringing on he other side. It probably rang million times, and then went to voice mail, the voice telling him that the recipient of the call was probably away from the phone or some bullshit like that. 

Hikaru ended the call after a very long, angry message he left to Kaoru's voice mail, and proceeded to send the younger twin a barrage of texts. Surely he would answer his at least once, right? Even if it was just to tell Hikaru he was ignoring him or something, Kaoru would answer!

Hikaru laid on his bed for two hours, staring at his phone, willing it to chime with a new text from his twin. There was something heavy in his stomach, and he felt a lump in his throat. He hadn't ever been this concerned for Kaoru, not even when he'd fallen out of a tree and broken his leg after Hikaru had said he couldn't climb all the way to the top. At least he'd known where his brother was back then! 

' _He couldn't have.. No, he'd never do that_.' The thought of Kaoru running away, never to be seen again, was something that did not sit well with Hikaru. After staring at his phone for such a long time, a popup appeared, warning him that he only had 5% battery left. Mumbling out a curse, he slid off the bed, plugging his phone in so it could charge. It was nearly 8:30 now, he should probably tell someone about this. 

He walked down the hall, stopping at a door that led to his mother's office. It was where she was most of the time, creating new ideas for clothes. It was filled with sketches of designs she thought of, some of them quite.. interesting, to say the least. 

"Mom?" He called out, slowly opening the door and poking his head in. Yuzuha Hitachiin barely looked up from her desk in the back of the room, although she gave a little smile. 

"Hello, honey." She seemed to finish writing something down, then set down her pen, lifting her head. "Were you looking for me? Is something wrong?"

"Kaoru's not here, and hasn't been here since when we left for school this morning." Hikaru informed her, sounding quite dull. He watched as his mother's eyebrows knitted together, and he didn't know if it was in suspicion or concern. 

"Are you sure, Hikaru?" She asked, one dainty hand raised to brush a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "This had better not be one of you and your brother's pranks, young man." Her voice was firm, definitely sending the message that she would not thank Hikaru for interrupting her when there wasn't anything wrong. 

"I'm very sure!" Hikaru cried, pushing the door all the way open and crossing his arms at his mother. "Mom, he told me he was going to be home at 5:30! _5:30_! That was _three hours_ ago!"

Yuzuha, if she didn't appear worried before, did now. She picked up her cell, dialling a number. Hikaru watched as she brought it to her ear, expression growing slightly more concerned every second. Lowering the phone, ending whatever call she'd made, her eyes would dart upwards, looking at Hikaru with wide eyes. "Voice mail." She said simply, and Hikaru bit his lip, adding, "It did that for me, too."

All of his sudden, his mother had her phone to her ear again, babbling frantically to someone on the other side of the line. Hikaru could barely understand her because she was talking at such a fast rate. He left the room, walking back to the bedroom to check on his phone again. It had charged up to 18% while he'd been with his mother, and there was nothing. 

"I should probably text everyone, just ask." He said under his breath, picking up his phone, not unplugging it just yet, getting into the group chat that Tamaki had said that the Host Club needed, although Hikaru _never_ went on it. 

**(8:42) Hikaru:** Hey have any of you guys seen Kaoru after host club let out?

After what seemed like an eternity, he received a reply. A few, actually. 

**(8:46) Haruhi:** I haven't. He's not with you?

 **(8:47) Tamaki:** I was with Haruhi for awhile after Club!!! I didn't see him.

 **(8:49) Kyoya:** I believe I saw him walking through the halls at approximately 5:20 this afternoon.

So he hadn't left school before 5:20, which meant that something had happened between then and when he was going to get into the car that had come to pick him up, Hikaru guessed. He took a deep breath, continuing the conversation. 

**(8:50) Hikaru:** Do you happen to know where he went Kyoya?

 **(8:50) Kyoya:** Yes, he got in the limo parked outside and left. 

**(8:51) Haruhi:** How do you even know all this?

 **(8:52) Tamaki:** Yeah are you a stalker???

 **(8:54) Kyoya:** It is not my fault that I have a desk facing the front of the school with a window in front of it.

Well, fuck. Kyoya had proved his theory of something happening to Kaoru before he left the school and got into the limo wrong. Giving a sigh, he'd read the messages of the three other hosts in the chat.

 **(8:54) Kyoya:** Hikaru, has something happened to Kaoru?

 **(8:55) Haruhi:** Yeah, I'm curious

 **(8:55) Hikaru:** He hasn't been home at all

 **(8:56) Hikaru:** Kyoya, my mom probably called for your police force to find him

 **(8:56) Kyoya:** Really? One second while I check.

 **(8:57) Tamaki:** Why wasn't Kaoru coming home with you???

 **(8:58) Hikaru:** He told me he had to study in the library and told me to go home without him

 **(8:58) Hikaru:** I should have stayed with him!

 **(8:59) Haruhi:** Aw, don't beat yourself up over it

 **(9:00) Kyoya:** Hikaru, you were right. Your mother called my father and explained the issue. Our police force is on it. 

**(9:01) Hikaru:** Thank god

 **(9:01) Haruhi:** I do suggest you go to sleep though

 **(9:02) Kyoya:** Yes, if you are very stressed out, sleeping would be your best option.

 **(9:03) Hikaru:** Okay, night guys

 **(9:06) Tamaki:** Don't feel pressured to come to club tomorrow either!!! We all understand 

——————————————————————————————

Kaoru had been missing for five days and thirteen hours, and still no one could find him. News of his disappearance had been spread to the media, and now Hikaru didn't watch TV or go on the Internet anymore, since the face of his brother plagued him everywhere online. 

He knew that the Ootori's police force was doing the best they could, but Hikaru couldn't help the flame of anger he held for them. As far as he knew, they were failing to find Kaoru, and the longer that it took, the larger the chance of Hikaru never seeing Kaoru again got. 

He'd gone to school the day after the chat with Tamaki, Haruhi, and Kyoya, but it just wasn't that great. Everyone had been concerned, and he made up a lame excuse of Kaoru being sick. By the next day, the news did a broadcast and mentioned the missing Hitachiin twin, so he didn't go to school. He didn't need looks of pity from _anyone_.

As they slowly approached the fourteenth hour on day five, Hikaru was sitting on the bed, curled up in the blankets. They didn't even smell like Kaoru anymore, not even the pillow that his twin had always insisted on using. The maids might've just gone and thrown them in the wash, and Hikaru simply cuddled Kaoru's pillow closer.

He must've slept or something, because it was suddenly 7:26 p.m. with his phone ringing in his ear. Giving a groan, he rolled over, holding up the phone and recognizing Kyoya's number. Now suddenly fully awake, he brought the phone to his ear, giving a small, "Hello..?"

"They found him."

——————————————————————————————

In the hospital bed lay someone that Hikaru did not recognize. He had the same facial features, light eyes, and auburn hair, but that was where all the similarities ended. This person was skinny, dangerously so, and had skin so pale it appeared almost translucent. 

But Hikaru still sat in an uncomfortable chair, holding the mysterious being's hand, praying he would awake soon. This was definitely Kaoru, it had to be. No other person would have that exact colour of hair, despite it being tangled and dirty.

Standing next to him, standing up, was the rest of the Host Club. Kyoya looked less rigid than usual, Tamaki and Hunny looked like they were about to cry, Haruhi's face was creased in concern, and Mori was expressionless (as usual). 

They were probably all praying for the exact same thing. 

He doesn't know how long they were there, but the sun was rising when he felt something twitch in his hand. Bolting upright, Hikaru would stare at Kaoru's face with wide eyes, mouth slightly open. His twin's face was scrunched up, as if he was trying to not open his eyes. 

The rest of the club was snoozing in some of the chairs, but Haruhi, who'd gotten up earlier to grab them all some food, walked in with bags in her hands. Taking one look at Kaoru and Hikaru's expression, she placed them down as quickly as possible, rushing around to shake every Host awake. 

Everyone but Tamaki was soon alert, as the blonde King was still bleary-eyed, his voice slurry as he tried to awaken. Hikaru's heart pounded in his ears, and he let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding as those beautiful golden eyes slowly opened.

Without hesitating, he lunged forward, gently wrapping his arms around Kaoru's frail body. He was crying, but he didn't give a shit. His brother was home, they could go back to normal soon.

Kaoru was staring at his brother with wide eyes, and his small voice seemed to echo around the room. 

"Who.. are you?"

**Author's Note:**

> if you want a second chapter you can just leave kudos or give a comment or something because idk if im making one or not
> 
> also, i know, my writing skills are bad and i should feel bad


End file.
